Brothers
by Of Stories Told
Summary: Two young boys come together by Fate's design. The choices they make and who they become will ultimately change the world. To those that watch, a few worrisome questions remain. What side will the Brothers choose? Which side shall they condemn? A tale of survival and family. Extremely slow slash, Dark? Themes
1. Prolouge

**_A/N: _**_I don't know where this story idea came from or why I'm writing it for that matter when I have so many other works up that need attention…_

_However it just wanted to be published and I couldn't help but agree._

_This story will start out as T and may later on become M as a general warning to everyone._

_I hope you all enjoy this Prologue._

_Onwards._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_ Character belong to J.K. Rowling_

* * *

Three year old Dudley looked on curiously as his mother locked the small boy away in the cupboard once again. Putting down his toys he walked to the locked cupboard and frowned when he heard a soft sob sound from within.

He had noticed the smaller child a lot more lately. At first, he seemed to almost blend into the background, never interacting with anyone besides obeying whatever order was given to him. He found it odd that the boy didn't live upstairs with them and how his parents treated him, but didn't think much of it. Lately however, he really wanted to talk to the mysterious stranger, but since his parents rarely ever let the boy out of the cupboard, it was almost impossible for Dudley to get to know him. It was always lonely playing alone, and more and more often Dudley couldn't help but hope that maybe the small boy would want to play with him if given the chance.

Mind made up he walked over to where his mother was now getting the roast done for dinner. He smiled up at her before softly tugging on her pretty flower patterned dress.

Her warm blue eyes lock onto his before she gave him a soft and loving smile. "What do you need pumpkin?"

He felt his heart beat up in anticipation and excitement, looking over at the closed cupboard he couldn't wait to start playing with the small boy. "I want to play with the small boy in the cupboard." He gave his mother his biggest puppy dog eyes, the ones that always worked on her. "Can I please mummy?"

His mother's smile seemed to slide off her face before her eyes became cold. He frowned as his excitement dulled. He had never seen his mother look at him so darkly before.

It terrified him.

"The boy…." She started slowly, a sneer on her face. "Is a freak and a menace." She smiled at Dudley and he couldn't help but shiver at how cold it looked. "You shouldn't concern yourself with him dear."

He frowned and nodded at his mother before walking out of the kitchen.

Looking back he noticed that she had started on the roast again, though she seemed stiffer then earlier, angrier as well.

He paused when he heard a soft sniff coming from the cupboard.

Turning once more to where his mother was he hurried back to his toys and picked out a few small metal soldiers.

Smiling softly he held them close to his chest before tip toeing back to the cupboard where he could hear the small boy sniffling.

Slowly he snuck the toys in through the open slots before hurrying away, a warm feeling blooming in his chest as wide smile lit up his face.

He for one would wait and see before he thought the small boy a menace.

* * *

**_4 years old_**

Dudley watched on as his father screamed at the small boy. His father's walrus like face was red with anger and slowly growing purple. His mother completely ignored the argument and merely tutted over his lack of appetite, fussing with him as if everything was completely fine and normal.

It disturbed him.

Earlier he'd watched as the boy had made their diner; he was so small he had to use a stool to reach the stove. However whenever he tried to help out his mother motioned him back to his toys, saying it would be too dangerous. He frowned and looked down at his food. How could it be dangerous, if they had someone younger then him cooking?

He felt sick.

He flinched when a loud slap sounded across the room and watched wide eyed as the child's small form trembled from the abuse. Bile rose from his throat as he eyed the already forming bruise, along with a couple of others the child's ragged clothes couldn't hide. Wide emerald green eyes were filled with tears as the small body trembled in fear. Boy seemed so weak and wretched.

He couldn't watch anymore.

He turned to his mother and whined pathetically.

"Muma! I can't eat with the freak here!" He spat out the words and was instantly disgusted with himself. "Make him go away!"

Thankfully his plan worked, if not he wasn't sure how much more he would be able to handle.

His mother smiled and nodded at him before turning to his father with a blank and cold expression, one that sent shivers down his spine. "Send the boy to his room; he's ruining Dudders appetite."

His father grunted before grabbing the trembling toddler by the hair and throwing him roughly into the cupboard before locking it.

Dudley had to swallow back bile when the small boy didn't even scream.

He trembled as he returned to his dinner and not for the first time wondered just how often this happened.

And if one day he would be the one locked away.

* * *

Dudley tipped toed out of his room carefully; pausing every now and then to make sure he's footsteps didn't wake up his parents.

One of the wooden floorboards creaked especially loud; making him pause and hold his breath in fear and panic. His tense shoulders finally relaxed when he could hear his father's loud snoring.

Without looking at the cupboard he hurried away into the kitchen and opened their large custom made fridge. Looking around he grabbed the heaviest and filling foods he could find before closing the door. Pausing once more to make sure no one was awake he walked over to the counter and grabbed the small rusted set of keys there before finally making his way over to the cupboard.

He felt awkward doing so and nervous. He had lived with boy for as long as he could remember and had never spoken to him, only slipping him treats every now and then and watching him whenever he was let out to do some chore. Hs heart beat loudly in his chest as he started to wonder what boy was like. Perhaps they could be friends?

Shaking his head he took one of the keys and sighed in relief when the padlock clicked open softly. Moving it out of the way he slowly opened the door and waited for his eyes to adjust.

Boy was sitting up looking at him curiously.

His cute dark wild hair framed his face perfectly and made him seem cherubic and innocent. Large green eyes seemed to glow softly in the dark and looked at him with child like curiosity while his small and bruised body trembled.

Whether it was from the cold or fear Dudley wasn't certain.

He smiled hesitantly at the small child. "Hello." He whispered, still standing awkwardly in front of boy.

The small child blinked at him in surprise before returning a soft and gentle smile of his own. "Hi."

Dudley decided at that moment he really liked boy's voice.

It wasn't harsh and grating like his mother's, or gruff as his father's usually was. Even Pier's high pitch tone didn't compare.

Boy's voice was soft and gentle, and made Dudley think of wind chimes oddly enough.

He gestured to the food he was holding and grinned at the small child. "I thought you might be hungry." His eyes soften when he noted the look of surprise and shock on the younger's face. "Mind if I come in? We can share if you want." He added nervously, afraid of being rejected.

Boy nodded and slid to the end of his small cot, leaving more then enough room for Dudley. He sat inside the cupboard and grinned before offering the young child a spoon.

It was too dark to tell but boy seemed to blush softly as he hesitantly grabbed the spoon and one of the containers Dudley gave him. "Thank you."

Dudley smiled and acting on instinct ruffled boy's incredibly soft ebony locks. "No need for thanks." He smiled and started on his own night time snack. "It's what friends do."

Boy's almost dropped his food as his eyes widened in shock. "Friends?" He whispered, the word sounding foreign in his tongue.

Dudley nodded and bit into an apple he pilfered from the fridge before glancing at the obviously starved child with a soft smile. "Of course; you live here with me." He shrugged nervously. "So I thought we could be secret friends." He gestured upstairs. "I don't think it'll be good if my parents find out."

Boy nodded seriously before returning his attention to the leftovers Dudley had given him; a soft smile on his gentle face. "Friends then."

Dudley grinned.

* * *

**_Age 5_**

Dudley grinned as he sat next to the smaller boy. "I found out what we are today!"

Boy blinked at him curiously before tilting his head cutely. "You did?"

Dudley nodded and grinned before showing boy an old family album. "We're cousins! That means we're related!"

Boy frowned in helpless confusion. "What does that mean exactly?"

Dudley hummed and leaned back in the small cupboards before opening the old album he'd swiped earlier from his mother as she busied herself cleaning the attic with a somber mood. Turning the pages his eyes quickly looked through some of the pictures before finally pausing on one in particular. Gesturing boy to come closer he pointed it out to him.

It was a picture of two young girls; one with blonde hair, and the other a vibrant red. The one with red hair had a soft and pretty face similar to boy's, yet it was her eyes that caught his attention earlier. Her eyes were an exact match to the ebony haired child. Earlier when he'd seen his mother sob over the pictures he knew it just had to be boy's mum, there was no other explanation in his mind. He smiled as boy looked at the picture curiously. "Cousins means that my mum and yours were related." He gestured to the one with red hair. "This has to be your mum! Isn't she so pretty?" He gushed excitedly.

Boy eyed the picture sadly before reaching out with a trembling hand and touching the aged picture with a look of reverence. "Do you…" He paused as his voice trembled slightly. "Do you think she really was a good for nothing whore?"

Dudley frowned and shook his head. "I think my parents lie a lot." He smiled and gave the smaller boy a hug. "They say you're bad after all; but you're more like a cute brother!"

Boy's smiled as he returned the hug, quickly blinking away his tears. "Does that mean you're the older brother?"

Dudley sniffed with his nose in the air. "Of course! I take care of you don't I? That mean's I'm the oldest and bestest!"

Boy giggled, and once more Dudley wished he could hear that sound more often. "Big brother." He tested the words out on his tongue before smiling brilliantly. "I like it!"

Dudley smiled softly before turning back to the picture book. "Good! Now let's see if we can find your mum some more…"

* * *

Dudley frowned worriedly as he eyed the ripped and torn clothes boy was forced to wear. Whenever he had outgrown his clothes his mother would throw them at boy, but they couldn't keep him warm, especially with winter coming.

He grinned as a brilliant idea popped into his head.

Running to the coat closet he frowned as he eyed the small cupboard. It had grown cramp in there recently, he wished that boy could have a room upstairs, but already knew it would be a useless endeavor. Shaking his head he pulled out his emerald colored coat. It had reminded him of boy's eyes and he couldn't help but pick it when they went shopping. Running to his mother he pulled on her dress roughly. "Mum!" He whined loudly, making sure he seemed bratty as possible before shoving his new winter coat at her. "I don't want this anymore!"

She frowned at him and sighed softly. "But darling you liked it enough when we went to the store…"

He shook his head and screamed in aggravation; grinning inwardly he wondered if boy was enjoying the show. "But this one is green! I want blue!" He started to kick everything around him, getting closer and closer to tantrum level.

His mother bent down and tried to calm him. "It's alright love; we'll just return it-"

"NO!" He screeched in anger and worry. "I want a blue one now! No return or else I'll scream!"

His tantrum seemed to be working as his mother merely nodded to appease him. Softly grabbing the coat from his hands she smiled at him. "Alright popkin, we'll go and get you a new one." She grimaced at the coat she was holding. "I guess we can give this to the boy." She grumbled in obvious annoyance.

Dudley couldn't suppress his smile at that.

Success.

* * *

He frowned as he eyed all the food that boy was once more forced to make. Making note of the healthiest entrees on the table he mentally checked off what he'll need to bring for boy later on in the night.

Boy had been sneezing a lot lately even with the warm coat he now wore to sleep, and Dudley vowed he wouldn't let his little brother get ill if he could help it.

He sighed as the adults talked about utter nonsense before smiling at the thought that in just a few short months both he and boy would be starting school together.

Maybe there they could be friends; though still keep it sorta secret, so that his parents didn't find out. He sighed happily in thought of having boy finally leave the house. With school boy wouldn't have to worry about his father or-

He was shaken out of his musing by a high pitch bark and had to suppress the urge to glare darkly at the mutt running around his Aunt Marge's meaty leg. He always hated his aunt's annoying dog ripper, more now so since he had try to bite boy earlier.

He shivered as he remembered the horrid memory, of how the adults just stood by with small amused smiles as they let boy be attacked.

Sighed he started to play with his food; knowing from experience that his appetite was already long gone.

Tapping his fork against his plate he began to mentally count down the hours until he could go talk with boy again.

* * *

Dudley played with boy's shoulder length hair as he tried to rest. Despite all of the precautions Dudley had taken, the small child had ended up with a high fever. It had been days now since the small boy had been able to move without having a coughingfit and Dudley was beginning to get worried.

Boy smiled up at him sadly, his breath coming out in soft pants as he struggled to breath. "Dudley?" He asked softly.

Dudley smiled at him. "Yes?"

Boy sighed softly and opened his hazy emerald eyes. "Marge told me that my parents are dead." He smiled sadly at the older boy. "Do you think I can be dead too?" He looked down at his small cot. "Maybe my parents wouldn't mind me so much… or think of me as a bother…"

Dudley's heart stopped at those innocent words. He didn't fully understand what dead meant, but he knew it wasn't good.

Dead meant you had to go somewhere far away.

If boy was dead… Dudley would never see him again.

He didn't want that.

Wrapping his arms around boy's too small waist he brought him up for a hug, ignoring the fact that he could get sick if he held him for too long.

"I don't want you to be dead though." He held boy tighter, scared that he would disappear should he let go. "I want you to stay here with me."

Boy nodded, his soft ebony lock tickling Dudley's cheek. "Okay, I'll stay with you… big brother."

Dudley smiled in relief, and noted faintly that his heart no longer hurt.

* * *

**_Age six_**

Dudley froze at the foot of the stairs in horror. He knew tears were streaming down his face and that his body was trembling but he couldn't look away.

He had been reading a story book his mother had brought him, trying to find which stories would be the best to read to boy when he'd heard a small scream.

Dropping the book he had rushed down the stairs and was now forced to watch the horrific scene.

His father was obviously drunk. Dudley could see the liquor bottle the man clumsily held in one large meaty hand as his whale like body began to sway dangerously. His face was a dark purple and he could vividly see the man's veins as he seemed to growl at what he was currently kicking, every now and then he would say a curse or something equally demeaning as he delivered a particularly hard kick.

He couldn't help but shiver in fear when he saw his father's eyes gleam with sadistic pleasure.

Turning his attention to the floor Dudley instantly felt sick.

Boy was full out sobbing with pain as he tried to make his body small. Bruises were already showing up all over his too pale skin and he could see that one of boy's arms was twisted in an unnatural angle.

What truly made him sick though was all the blood.

Blood that seemed to soak all over the floor, painting it a gruesome red as it spilled away from boy's too small body.

"Useless freak!" The whale of a man roared angrily as he kicked at boy's ribs; grinning when he was rewarded with a sickening crack and scream. "You bloody cost me a deal! I'll make you regret it you worthless waste of space!" He hissed angrily as he began raining down blows on the small and trembling child.

Dudley couldn't take the horrific scene any longer and desperately sought out his mother. Maybe she could stop his father! He was going to kill boy if this contiu-

He felt his body still as he watch her bustling in the kitchen, ignoring the horror that was happening just a few feet away from her.

As if it was normal.

Boy screamed out again as yet another sickening crack sounded through the house.

Slowly he felt his heart turn to ice as he looked upon his parents with a blank mask.

Had anyone noticed him they would have seen his eyes burning with pure hatred.

* * *

Dudley cooed softly as he tried to tend to the softly sobbing boy, the rag he's chosen earlier was now completely drenched with blood, as was the bowl he had set aside with warm water.

"Shh boy, you'll be ok, c'mon don't cry." He smiled sadly as he wiped away boy's tears, careful not to apply too much pressure to his bruises.

Boy trembled and gasp as spasms of pain went through his small body. "I-it h-hurts." He sobbed weakly.

Dudley swallowed and nodded. "I know… I'm so sorry…"

Boy looked up at him with tear stained cheeks, his eyes filled with hope and fear. "Make it stop?'

Dudley stilled before nodding, a determined glint entering his eyes before he looked down at the small boy. "One day… I'll make it all stop…" He held the small boy close, not caring for the blood soaking through his clothes. "I'll make it all stop."

The small child pressed closer against him, seeming to not hear his quiet vow. "You're so warm."

Dudley blinked in surprise before gasping in shock as a white light seemed to envelope boy's body, the wounds closed up and small pops could be heard as broken bones aligned back together. Boy sighed and closed his eyes as he fell asleep, his breathing no longer labored or pain filled.

Dudley looked at his hands in surprise as they tingled, a warm feeling filling his chest.

He smiled and kissed boy's forehead. "One day… no one will ever hurt you again."

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Just a short prologue to kick things off with. I thought I should mention that this story will be slash later (way later) for anyone curious. Also on that note if anyone has any suggestions on who they would like Harry to end up with by all means suggest away. Dudley can be a slash or het pairing; I'm honestly not that picky when it comes to him._

_That's it for now; I hope you've all enjoyed the first installment of Brothers and will stick around, even if the updates may be sporadic at best._

_Thank you._

_Till next time._


	2. Of Learning and Adapting

**_A/N: _**_For sometime to come my stories will be updated in a rather sporadic and bewildering manner until I can finally find a rhyme and reason in how to update them. I hope everyone sticks by while this occurs. This is the second to last part until their tale truly begins, so I hope that everyone enjoys this little tale and continues to read on. Also thank you all for the kind and lovely reviews I was left with, they truly made me smile to see that the tale is being enjoyed._

_And now…_

_Onwards._

* * *

It was interesting just how much things changed when school started.

Yet at the same time; the difference was so little it was hardly worth the effort to make note of it at all.

His father could no longer beat Boy where the wounds and bruises could be seen, but that fact sadly didn't put a stop to the man's abuse, instead he simply harmed the smaller child where it would be difficult for anyone to see the damage.

Because of this, Dudley was able to heal more of Boy's worse injuries, since his father rarely checked on the child after a beating.

One thing they both agreed on was that thankfully Boy would not be starting his education looking like a beggar. Dudley had discreetly mentioned to his 'dear' mother all the strange and belittling looks the neighbors would surely give them should Boy not be dressed as they themselves were. After all; people may start to _assume _things should that happen.

That had fixed her right up.

Sadly there was no way to convince her to buy the child new clothes, but even Dudley's better cast off's made a huge difference. While his clothes didn't fit too well thanks to Dudley's greater height and broader body, they at least kept the younger warm and looked somewhat respectable. Boy had been so happy when he received the clothes; he had hugged Dudley that very night before crying tears of gratitude.

Having been forced to live in their small cupboard had affected Boy in more ways then one sadly, and no matter how much Dudley tried to heal him, he could only fix so much. Boy was still incredibly small for his age and Dudley was quickly starting to worry his growth may be stunted if this continued. He could no longer fit in the small cupboard comfortably with Boy and their nightly excursions soon took a hint of danger as they had to sit just outside of the thing for both to be comfortable. Even with all these difficulties, Dudley was still happy that at least his little brother never lost his smile.

And for that alone he would continue to listen to his foolish parents, and he would continue to act as he was expected to around them for only as long as he needed to.

After all, there was no better sight in this world then Boy when he smiled brilliantly at Dudley.

* * *

Harry.

Not boy.

It was never Boy.

But had always been Harry.

It was strange, how such a simple and sweet word could fill him with so much uncontrollable anger.

In all honesty, he should have expected something like this. He had often noted over the years all the little lies and omissions his family would have when it came to Boy, and yet he had foolishly never thought to question the child's lack of a real name.

Glaring darkly at his parents as they sat down for dinner he came to a startling realization.

He hated them.

He hated his own flesh and blood.

He knew this thought should fill him with grief, but instead he simply felt oddly empty.

And also relieved.

He had never understood how they could take care of all his needs and wants, yet punish Bo- Harry for the same.

He had never understood how his father could sit him on his lap as the older man regaled him with tales of his workplace; and yet with those same warm and comforting hands break the bones in Harry's body while letting him bleed all over their cold and unforgiving floor.

He couldn't understand how his mother was so perceptive to him when he was sad or lonely, how she always made sure to cherish him and show him love and affection; yet look at boy with such cold indifference and disdain. It hurt. It hurt how she would ignore the abuse happening right in her home and could smile and laugh jovially while ignoring Harry's pain filled screams from the next room over.

He frowned and played with his food, his appetite once again gone from having to face these people.

He knew the time of thinking of them as family had long past, and yet, that thought only filled him with a sense of calm.

Looking over at the locked cupboard he let a small smile grace his lips.

While he may have lost one family, he still had one that he cared for. There was still one part of his family that he would love and protect.

They would never be looked upon the same as his parents.

Smiling down at his food, he sighed softly at the warm feeling that filled his chest. For him, true family would always be more then blood shared.

And that; made him happier then he could ever imagine.

* * *

Dudley giggled along with Harry as they read their new school books cover to cover. Harry seemed to grasp what they were reading quickly, his mind absorbing the words and lessons to quickly make use of them. Dudley sadly was not so lucky, but he was determined not to waste whatever knowledge was made available to him.

After all; he never knew when the knowledge they gained would be needed or of use to them.

Looking at Harry he couldn't help but smile as the small boy leaned against him, his eyes staring intently at the small words on their workbooks as his finger traced over them. The younger was softly saying them out loud to make sure he memorized them all, his brilliant green eyes never leaving the pages. Dudley's chest filled with pride at having such an intelligent little brother, even if it could potentially be dangerous.

His parents had warned Harry he would be beaten black and blue should he ever even consider doing better then Dudley in all their classes. The two held no doubt that the threats would be acted on should such an event occur.

While he enjoyed school, he knew he would never be as intelligent as Harry. The younger just took to learning, and enjoyed any and all things they were set to learn. To make sure that Harry could enjoy himself to the fullest Dudley always made sure to study even the most inane of things so that their grades would be as close as possible. There was no way he would allow his little brother to come to harm because of his own foolishness.

These actions ironically had a consequence neither of them had thought possible. The teachers had been quite surprised when the two adorable boys had quickly moved to being the best of the class. Normally a rivalry would always ensue because of this, but instead they always helped the other in the subject they lacked in, leading to the both of them tying in first place more often then not.

Dudley had groaned loudly when this was brought to his attention. He knew Harry was obviously the special one, but now he would be expected to work twice as hard to ensure that his little brother could have the acknowledgment he so rightly deserved.

Sighing softly he couldn't help but smile as he saw Harry discussing a new topic with one of their teachers, the boy's emerald eyes were practically sparkling with life for the first time in years.

He supposed this prodigy thing wouldn't be too bad after all.

Then again when he noticed all the extra homework they had to do because of it…

Darn foolish teachers.

**_Age 7_**

Dudley watched Harry curiously as the younger boy seemed to hiss animatedly at his mother's prize rose bushes.

He thought them to be quite bothersome himself, but not to the point of hissing at the sickly sweet flowers.

It was summer now and instead of being allowed to relax and play like other children, his mother had decided Harry was finally old enough to handle the more dangerous gardening equipment by himself as she visited her 'friends' for tea and gossip.

It filled Dudley with disgust.

He knew he could easily just wonder about the neighborhood in boredom till something caught his attention, but at the same time he would never be stupid enough to leave his brother alone when he was handling dangerous equipment. The poor boy was clumsy enough as it was without any added danger.

Instead he stood by and watched over Harry as he worked on his mother's garden, giving him refreshments when needed and secretly helping whenever he could by healing the younger if he should even prick one of his small pale fingers.

He chuckled softly as Harry's expression kept changing from one of shock and awe to excitement as he seemingly hissed at the large rose petals.

Finally his curiosity got the better of him and he walked closer to his brother, trying to figure out what was he doing. "Harry…" Dudley paused and had to bite back a laugh that threatened to erupt from his throat at the cute boy's reaction. Harry had practically jumped a mile into the air and squeaked loudly before looking at him with a somewhat guilty expression. "What are you doing?"

Harry bit his bottom lip before gesturing him over. "I… I found out I can do something new…"

Dudley blinked in surprise before grinning. After last year's hair incident; the two had taken the time to figure out just what abilities their 'gifts' entailed. They both realized pretty soon that it was easier to control their gift whenever they were feeling some sort of high emotion, but with practice they were able to make things simply happen by will alone. After getting curious on where these abilities had come from he'd asked his mother to take them to the public library, but given their limited education, any answers they found were sorely lacking in explanation.

For now it was all mostly trial and error until they uncovered just what it was that allowed them to do the things they did.

Dudley shook himself out of his musing and walked over to Harry. He paused when he noticed a small garden snake hiding from site in his mother's rose garden. Turning to Harry he looked at the boy with a curious expression. "So what did you find out you can do?"

Harry's smiled excitedly at his older brother. "Snakes Dudley! I can talk to snakes!"

Dudley blinked at the younger boy owlishly before a slow grin filled his face. Inwardly he started to imagine all the possibilities such a gift could give his younger brother.

Then he started to wonder if maybe one day he could perhaps convince his little brother to take a snake as a pet, preferably an extremely poisonous one. He smiled evilly at the thought.

It would certainly serve his father right for ever laying a hand on Harry.

Shaking his head he smiled softly at the small boy before pulling him into a hug.

Yes.

There was definitely time enough later to plan out how to handle this new information, but for now, he would just let Harry enjoy that he had something else to make him special.

**_Age 8_**

Dudley smiled softly as he noticed that Harry had once more fallen asleep over his books. While Dudley was content with just understanding their studies and nothing more unless it could be of use to Harry, his younger brother had a strong sense of curiosity and a great urge to learn everything he possibly could.

More often then not he would see a small outline in the boy's clothes where he was hiding yet another book they had managed to borrow from the library. It always made him laugh just how dense his parents were not to notice how much the two read and knew.

He supposed that to the two simpletons, their ignorance mattered more then anything else.

Silly fools.

Dudley constantly encouraged his younger brother's book worm tendencies, after all, it was worth it just to see those green eyes widen with glee as he eyed yet another fascinating tale.

The only thing that did worry him was the types of books Harry now seemed prone to read. At first, he had only been interested in fantasy books, and Dudley had definitely not minded reading a few tales to him before the young boy fell asleep at night.

But now, Harry seemed fascinated with languages, French and Latin, specifically. There were others of course, and some advanced tomes that Dudley was more then a little shocked to discover the young boy could not only read but perfectly understand.

In the end, he just chalked it down as one of Harry's abilities and left it at that. Besides, they were still known as prodigy's in their school, to the point that they were even made to skip a grade, seeing his brother excel was nothing new, and instead something to be cherished.

Taking the book and hiding it from view, Dudley carefully adjusted his little brother until he was sure the boy would be as comfortable as he could be in his small cupboard. Carefully he locked the door and slowly made his way up to his own bed.

Things had slowly but surely been changing for the two. He had stopped forming friendships with the other children and mostly stayed by Harry's side. After Pier had tried to harm Harry in a fit of jealousy, he decided that the other children simply were not worth his time.

That and he didn't particularly want to be known as a killer in such a young age, and should anyone try to harm Harry again, that might just happen.

Their grades were some of the best in the school now, and he couldn't help the vicious smirk that lit up his face at the fact that his father could not punish Harry for his knowledge, especially since the school loved their little 'prodigy's'.

It had made him laugh in more then one occasion on how their teachers would go on and on about both of their accomplishments and how his father could do nothing more then sit and act polite through it all. Though at one point when one of their newer teachers had gushed on about Harry's wonderful accomplishments, the man had then finally turned a disgusting puce colour, no longer able to hide his dislike for the child. The teachers had grown suspicious of the two parents since then and Dudley was happy to note his father could no longer risk harming Harry without a school official being alerted.

Apparently they regarded their prodigy's as something that needed to be carefully taken cared of, which Dudley constantly used to his own advantage.

He was slowly admitting to himself that he had a very vicious streak in him.

While he didn't mind the compliments his teachers would shower him with, he couldn't help but feel that they were unearned.

After all Harry was the prodigy, not him.

Sure he had good grades and a smart wit, but that was only so he could be better able to protect his little brother. If not for that, he wouldn't have bothered to learn half of the things he had forced himself to plough through.

Harry however…

He loved books, and knowledge. Dudley would make sure the boy tried almost everything, just to see if he would enjoy it or not. In music they had even discovered Harry had a talent when it came to singing, and the music he produced from the piano, while needing work, was heavenly.

His teacher had almost fainted in awe at Harry's abilities and set about to teach the boy all he knew, while at the same time alerting a few of his more prominent friends on Harry's remarkable abilities.

His parents were utterly dumbfounded.

It was far too late to punish the boy for standing out, and they could no longer harm him without someone being alerted, which was quite likely being that the two were held under close watch at school.

It was startling though to Dudley; that Harry never seemed to enjoy the praise he was rightfully given. He had even confided to Dudley that while he liked singing and playing the piano, he didn't really want to perform in front of others.

Sighing, Dudley shook his head. His younger brother was far too modest, but he would sadly allow it as long as his brother stayed cheerful and content at school.

That wasn't to say however that he wouldn't try to break Harry out of his shell eventually.

For if there was one thing Dudley had quite a bit of, it was patience. And one day, he would be sure to make good use of his efforts.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Just one more chapter of summing up their lives thus far before their true tale begins. I hope that everyone has enjoyed the tale so far and will continue to read and enjoy it, also please do leave a review if possible, they always fill me with so much joy to see that the stories are truly being enjoyed._

_Thank you for reading this tale._

_Till next time._


End file.
